The Astral Dragon
by UchihaMyTaka
Summary: I always lived in a constant dream , why not give it a look, leave this worthless world , at least for a moment
1. Chapter 1

The Astral Dragon

Written By  
UchihaMyTaka

"When you give free reign to the

imagination, anything is possible"  
-Own quote  
Prologue

The universe has more than just one dimension , just like light that is going through a prism crystal and breaks into a multitude of colors , the universe breaks itself into infinite other realities that spread themselves on higher frequencies , and the existence of reality , is just a perception thing , if you live without thinking of time , you don't feel it . As I was talking about realities we could exist into something very normal like a cell and the entire cell is our universe , and yet something else could live right now in our cells so little that no technology we have now could find out. I will tell you a story ,

a story about a reality that had a twist of events and turned into the best thing I could ever experience. The world I'm about to talk is bigger than ours and I mean the world should be big enough to bear dragon which have 20 meters height at maturity. Which is 11.3 times bigger than the average human height which is 1.763 meters ( or 176.3 cm). That world was full of spiritual creatures which had more knowledge than every human has and will have. The planet was called Dragonia, a primitive planet , at least in technology which they wouldn't need since they were themselves weapons of pure destruction.  
These creatures have evolved over billion of years from the Dinosaur state into what they are now , since the meteor or volcanic activities never killed them , They became and remained number 1 in the trophic chain. They didn't need to create inventions since they had everything they needed. They could fly, use fire or any other elements. They could even breathe in space. Dragons evolved so much intellectually that they were using telepathy . They started acting like little a society and split themselves into races which were based on the elements they had. In evolution they all got their own element , fire , water , earth, wind and other mixed elements. There were 2 strong groups of dragons. The light dragons and the darkness dragons, but the dark element was feared by everyone since color was one of the things they thought is important, kind of like animals do need colors to mate. The evolution of dragons into elemental dragons were mutations which made them be even more in harmony with nature. The dimension that they live in is not a penta(5) dimensional one like ours , it is a multidimensional one , it just had no dimensional limit which made it easy to use their mental powers like telekinesis , actually that's what Darkness dragons use to control their darkness , they manipulate through their strong mental powers the dark matter and use it or shape it like they want even transforming it another element. In time food started to go out so war started , some became cannibals and ate the ones they killed also absorbing their spiritual strength and powers, not that they knew how to use them. Because of the elemental powers , they were quite unstable beings and had to turn back into their own element sometimes , some have done it often out of fun , some done it to lower the strain on their bodies cause of being too much time in their solid state. It rarely happened but in war times, and with war times I mean disputes between tribes that had to fight over territories , there were some dragons that fell in love with other dragon species of the opposite sex , also there was only 1 method to reproduce , they had to be soul mates , and not like here where you think you found one , if their soul doesn't sync the energy flow while they create the energy sphere to produce the egg would just not work , the energy of 2 males or females were impossible to combine since they were both positive and female were negative energies just like magnetic waves , and I don't meant it in a sexist way it's just 2 poles of different energy like ying and yang you need 2 different energy to get attracted. If they put together 2 male or better said positive energies they would overload the whole ritual and die exploding , and if 2 females try that they will implode and die, that happens to who tries to defy nature , at least in that world. And so there were changes in our little perfect and few element world, it was a time where dragons were breading hybrid eggs and the dragons which came out of them were unique , strong and had their own element. Now back to the disputes , in the time they had to group, not having some territory to stay on ,it happened that sometimes little disputes or little wars happened between races and hybrids but nobody got hurt , they settled down and agreed about where they can hunt or not.

 **The Great War**

In time the food wasn't enough for the dragon and they doomed themselves into starvation. Because of the lack of food they started wars about who is going to hunt and who is going to die. Because they didn't understand how their powers were working and that energy doesn't need food. War started but the ones who started it were the light dragons which were fewer than every other race in numbers, they were 1000 and they made one dragon race attack another by telling lies about what they said about another. There were thousands of dead dragons and some were eating the dead corpses also absorbing the energy which made them stronger and faster. Some dragons became traitors to survive , such a traitor is Luminis the light dragon , it was one of the dragons which betrayed their race and after his race was killed in the war it absorbed its own race of 1000 dragons 1 making it 2 times stronger .In all the races not all dragons were involved in war. There were:  
Fire: 1000 of 1500 fighting  
Water: 1000 of 2150 fighting  
Earth: 1000 of 2300 fighting

Wind 1000 of 3000 fighting  
Hybrid 0 of 100 fighting

Darkness 0 of 1100 fighting  
Light 1000 of 1000 fighting  
There were 5000 dragons involved and 2421 were either pacifists or neutral dragons.  
After finishing its devouring it was as strong as 2000 light dragons in 1 body, its power was overwhelming and it killed and absorbed other dragons in number 2421 on the war battlefield like they were no challenge and blamed them for the war and for everything happened on dragonia. If its power was great after 1000 dragons after it consumed the energy of almost half of the dragons that were involved in that war, it was a godlike creature that had so much power that nothing in that world could have stopped it or so it seemed. And so the Reign of luminis the dragon king begun. After 1ooo years peace was finally possible and luminis ruled with an iron fist , well more with and iron claw , because it was a dragon. Every dragon that was hunting was forced to share with it and the dragon shared its food with all its underlings that survived the war and decided to join the luminis army. And when times were good for it , an old prophet came and told that one day a darkness dragon will come and defeat luminis. After hearing this the dragon rushed to the dark caves of dragonia to kill all darkness dragons . Luminis flashed its energy in the whole cave killing half of the dragons that were sleeping , the rest tried to escape but the dragon was much faster than the other dragons. And so it killed my father and the rest of the dragons that tried to escape , my mother was smart and hid my egg under leaves next to a lake in an ancient forest next to the dark caves , and she distracted the attention of luminis to her by attacking it and she died too. And that's how my story begun. Shado the last darkness dragon.

When all three moons started to align in a row the dragon egg of me got hit by the light of three moons at once making me break out of that egg and I gained a big power boost that exceded the normal strength of a dragon that lived , at the best conditions , also the light of the three moons brought in my soul into the egg, my counsciousness being double, but the true shado was still sleeping being awakend later when the real pain begun to eat the heart of the dragon shado that was still pure.

 **Shado**

Shado wasn't in control of the body , he was the subconstient fear , doubt , hate and everything that represented the darkness dragons , they tried to hide it and lived at peace but, once you hurt darkness , you never escape it. Shado was also like that voice inside your head that tells you you're weak and you will do nothing in your life , and you always believe it because it seems to be right.  
After I woke up in this new body with scales , I didn't know who or what I am , like a being that had known things before but forgot them. I was alone , frightened and thirsty so I've gone to drink from a lake , going there I saw myself in the water and got scared , it took a while to get used to my face and after I drunk some water I watched the sky , the stars were almost alive to me and the 3 moons were welcoming me into that world , my soul felt like it was home and after a while reality hit me , I was alone , and I was just a little dragon , I begun to cry and stopped after a while laying in the beautiful grass that had ascending light bubbles that seemed like energy , the whole world felt alive , I even had the feeling that the planet was breathing sometimes and that it cried with me. A huge shadow had covered the place I stood in and a giant frightening poison dragon that appeared in front of me , he took me into his claws and his look was more gentle then anything I've ever experienced, he protected me and brought me to an old dragon that was knowing apparently everything that is to know and that dragon gave me his knowledge and after that I even knew that one day I would be human but I would keep that as a secret. I started a training session with the poison dragon that I called Timeos but I failed at finding my power. The night after the training I sat on a rock trying to find myself and while meditating the darkness covered me like a cloak, 2 voiced whispered me out of darkness, the true power of darkness is the power of feelings. The second day I gathered all my most dark feelings and with much anger I released a shock wave of black matter at timeos injuring him really bad but he survived that, as he recovered I had my flying lessons with a dragon that I called Shallos , he was a funny yet deep character and he loved flying more than anything , he taught me how to feel the wind and how to live without regretting anything, I never felt more understood then when I was communicating with him , I don't know if telepathy was the reason or the fact that he was not caring about anything. My first flying lesson was hard because he pushed me of a mountain but I guess the thrill of surviving is the best teacher. After Timeos healed himself he gathered his best friends Critias and Hermos  
together with Shallos , the dragons had diferent powers but they were like brothers.  
Critias had the thunder power , Hermos the ice power and Shallos was a wind dragon.  
A cave of random dragons was attacked by an enraged dragon that had orders from Luminis to destroy the dragons that didn't wanted to be his toys and so the few of us rushed there to save the few hybrid dragons that had nobody just like we didn't.  
Fabaha was a magma dragon and even if we were elemental dragons his power was overwhelming us. I started an attack combination followed by the attacks of my friends yet it seemed like we weren't even affecting him. Fabaha spread magma bombs everywhere and killed every friend of mine making timeos die in my arms , I will never forget how the heat of his body faded as he lost his breath. I was broken, something in me just snapped and I didn't care about anything, all I wanted was him dead , with tears in my dark eyes I rushed at him covering my claw in dark matter, I hit him harder and harder until I had no more energy, Fabaha was almost finished and begged me to let him live. I point at him with a claw and pulverize his material body leaving his core on the ground which I absorbed and my power increased by 4 times , I changed in body and spirit, after that day I didn't even smile I felt dead. After killing Fabaha my wing started to glow in red and my mark revealed to be the mark of a soul reaper , I had the power to revive but I couldn't use that power at will and only did it once. I revived every dragon killed by fabaha and my friends but a part of me died with Fabaha.  
I wandered alone from there , I was afraid to make them suffer again. I flied and took on the acolytes from luminis. Ariving at a glacial mountain I decided to rest but a dragon of ice was being hold hostage by other acolytes of luminis. I decided to help that dragon so I killed those dragons. I took the ice dragon to a safe place under the lake where I came out of the egg. Luminis heard of my appearing and send lots of dragons to kill me. I stood in front of billions of dragons. I dissolved myself in darkness covering half of the planet then I lost my senses and have fallen to sleep , someone took over me, someone who was already there from the beginning , the true darkness inside me , he was the most cruel creature that ever lived , in the dark fog has murdered every dragon and absorbed their souls making him even more power thirsty. I woke up changed again , I had several evolutions and it was snowing with ash. Several billion dragon killed by my evil self… . I decided to leave the planet and started meditating on one of the moons of dragonia , the moon of the dragon moongod Miraje and he saw my deeds but it wasn't understanding me and why I did kill all the dragons I had to fight him and with his death I understood what I was lacking. I faced that monster inside me and closed it in my deepest part of my subconscience . Coming back to dragonia I arrived at the alignment of the planets , that moment was a special occasion… all dragons that remained turned into humanoid kind of creatures , they gathered to a place in the mountains and held a sword fighting tournament. Each sword held in the soul of each dragon. We were allowed to kill and the one who kills the other can keep the power for himself. I fought a few hundred and took their souls and the last opponent was a mysterious white knight like dragon with light power , I thought the soul could have its own color so I didn't suspect it to be luminis. We fought and the clashes between our blades were cutting the mountains apart. I struck the armor so hard it broke. Out of the armor a beautiful young lady with white eyes and white hair came out. She was beautiful and gave up afterwards due to me breaking her defence. I left after but she followed me. She wanted a rematch and we fought without weapons , I hit her with all my dark energy but she build against my attacks a barrier that was protecting her from every attack of mine so I decided to attack with physical moves. We fought each other with every big of energy we had in us collapsed on each other. All we had was the sky and out bodies on each other. We couldn't move yet nobody wanted to. The best about telepathy is that you can use it to read what other feel and think so we knew what we wanted to do. After 10 minutes we could move but we didn't, I thought about holding her and she thought that she might like it. It was the first time I hold someone like that. It felt special and I didn't know what was going on I just followed my instincts. We stood like that for the rest of the night reading each others minds , we were like one being without any sexual need , I think that having no genitalia helped that a lot.  
I left the first leaving her sleeping, I didn't want to let her see my grotesque dragon self even though she might have had the same appearance so I left it as a beautiful dream remembering only her eyes and look. After killing so many dragons I felt ready for Luminis so I fought it. I took all the energy luminis had and all it remained was the form the dragon had as it was before the war. It was a scared insecure and sad dragon…also after watching the dragon in the eyes it was the girl I left at the tournament… I decided to forgive that dragon and as I was declared the king…but then a portal opened in my back and I was dragged into the 5 dimensional world on the planet earth , a planet at its beginning , I almost died being ripped of my perfect world, my soul had no particles known to this universe so it started fading , I have taken a body from a atlantian person and have fallen into a deep sleep , waking up as a human reincarnation 5.5 billion years later. The end


	2. Chapter 2

The Return Of The  
Darkness Dragon King

After 5.5 Billion years being reborn was a struggle that had torn my personality apart , I was taught fear , love , humility and self hate . Sometimes I get to see my world dreaming of it and the dragons I killed are still haunting my nightmares, I learned to live with it and go on with life, I forgave myself for those things even If they made me proud so much time ago. I have put away my pride and plans for being the strongest there is , mostly because a human body is not that strong in comparison to a dragon body that wasn't build biologically. As a traveler from my parallel universe I have had to explain myself how things run here and so I have had numerous ideas and hypothesis. I have thought about atoms and other sub-nuclear particles to explain how the surroundings work. It appears that this side has an existence of only 0.01 on a molecular level since the atoms composition is 99.9 empty space . there are numerous creatures with different biologic traits. Creatures here are made of flesh and fluids. The mind is relatively primitive , they keep hurting each other finding reasons that are not even there. The biggest flaw of civilization right now is religion and the belief. It leads to wars , racism and other kinds of hate , I think If I had my old body here I would have liked it , I love devouring negative energy and here it really is a lot . I predict the human extinction in 100-1000 years , they are too impulsive and don't think about consequences therefore they will end up killing each other. I have no interest in this community of apes and I would have loved to go back . I hate to admit that I have learned things here. Things that make me want to know more about. Also I have learned to awaken my creativity, I never thought of things as a dragon having me limited to the things other dragons taught me from the battles I have had before.

So my life begun here in 1994 on the 15th of april , my life was rough still trying to understand things here , I have been living my whole life inside my brain mostly having all possible ways of doing things thought out before I was doing them ending up only making things worse , as I grew older I have lost my interest in others opinions having my own knowledge about myself. I have always viewed myself as a highly intelligent creature that is over others with morals that are impossible to understand for humans.

I had knowledge about colors and energy they never would have gasped , but knowledge without putting it in action is like trying to go shopping with a natural diamond. I have had the pleasure to meet and understand quite a variety of humans , from the arrogant and trivial to the humble and understanding and even quite some intelligent specimens. I learned to love and to appreciate beauty more then I did on that rock I was back then and I had the pleasure to express certain feelings.  
Over 23 years pass and life's been rough , people entered and left my life , my heart was broken a million times and I started to doubt if feeling was worth the pain. One day I walk in a park alone , I have a familiar feeling of someone I knew but I would have forgotten it , but I continued to walk until I saw someone coming from behind with a knife at me. I took that knife away and saw a girl who was after my life , I didn't know who she was but she seemed to know me from somewhere. I turned to her and asked.  
Me: - Why did any of this seem a good idea to you?  
Her: - You should have killed me when you had the chance...shado...  
Me: H-How do you know that name?  
Her: You seem to forget your enemies pretty fast...  
Me: Enemies?...who are you?  
Her:The name I have now is Hikari but I was called luminis before.  
Me: This can't be... the world I left back then is by now over 100 billion years old, you would have died there , I don't know how you can be here...  
Her: Well I don't know myself why but I'm here and I'm taking my vengeance  
Me: Better let it be , you're not strong enough now and you weren't ever in that world , you should enjoy this life more , it's over.  
Her: How could I enjoy living when you pitied me , someone who killed your family and you dragon race...I didn't deserve that  
She said as she started crying  
Her: I don't have a reason for being here and killing you was all I had  
Me: I've been quite a bit time a human and this has given me the chance to feel once more what I've felt when we met the first time  
Her: What did you feel?  
Me: Love...  
I said as I've stolen her first kiss  
Her: T-that was my first kiss...I wanted to give it to someone special...  
Me: Well maybe I was the one who deserved it  
Her: I don't think so!  
Me: You can kill me with words , why did you bother bringing a knife  
Her: Words won't make you bleed to death though  
Me: And I thought I was evil...  
Her: Even if you stole my throne , you will never be as great as me or as evil  
Her: But I have one thing to ask, did you really love me when we were resting on each other?  
Me: I still like to remember it like a dream  
Her: Was that why you let me live?  
Me: A bit of my decision was part of it...  
Her: I see , how do you feel about me now?  
Me: Well aside from you wanting to kill me , I'm really glad to see you again.  
Her: I see , so what are you doing in this world?  
Me: Well now that I have no powers I have to work , I'm repairing computers and install different software or hardware  
Her: Sounds like a lot of nerdy stuff  
Me: Believe me if I had a choice I'd probably be ruling this planets full of apes  
Her: You mean take it away from me?  
Me: you still hold a grudge against me for that? Anyway what are you doing for a living ?  
Her: I am a chef at a restaurant , we make the best foods in this city  
Me: Would explain the knife though...  
Her: What was that ? Do you want to see me use this knife?  
Me: Maybe in the kitchen...  
Her: You wish ... it's not like you would appreciate my cooking skills.  
Me: You'd poison me probably without wanting it  
Her: I don't need a knife I will beat you !  
She says as she grabs him by the shirt but when he got up he pulled her towards him and kisses her again  
Her: That's not fair... just let me hate you...  
Me: You don't have to live like that anymore , you lived in fear or remaining alone so you kept searching for something to walk towards , be it me or another goal , you have been alone for too long and I can take your darkness upon me.  
He said as he hugged her tight and she started crying.  
Me: It's fine you're home in my arms , my world and my heart.  
Her: Can you promise that ?  
Me: I don't just promise I swear it on my life!  
Her: Then please take care of me.  
Me: I will , from now on I won't leave you alone !  
Me: How about we go to my place for a coffe or tea or whatever you drink  
Her: Hey I don't swing like that  
Me: I don't know what you are thinking of but I'm not like that  
Her: If you make a wrong move I will stab you  
Me: Oh well this will be a really long life.  
I said as luminis started laughing  
We've gone to my place and had some hot chocolate and watched some random movie while we were talking about old times covered in a blanket.  
Her: It's kind of late I should go , I have work tommorow  
Me: then just sleep here , I don't mind  
Her: I'm not going to sleep with you  
Me: I didn't mean it like that , have my pajamas , I have many tooth brushes and you can even use the shower , I rarely use many towels when I dry myself up so you have more towels around there , it's my fault for you being late tomorrow at work , I kept you here, you take my bed I have the couch.  
Her: Well if you say so , oh god I start talking like you , you're so calm that I'm starting to talk like you.  
Me: Sleep well.  
Her: You too.  
She took a shower and while she was washing herself she thought of everything that happened and so did shado.  
Luminis was dressed up in shado's black pajamas that were just fresh washed and she was gone to sleep while shado was still up trying to fall asleep.  
Ten minutes later luminis came to shado. "L(luminis) S(Shado)"  
L: I can't sleep alone I'm afraid of the dark  
S:There goes luminis who killed a whole cave of dark creatures at once  
L: I was strong that time, just let me sleep with you  
S: Ok just don't tell me I'm the one who told you to come here  
L: Fine just let me!  
S: I have a better idea , let's use the damn bed it has more space  
L: Sure if you want.

Luminis and Shado have gone into the bedroom and were both sharing the bed but luminis was still not satisfied

L : Can you hug me? It would help me sleep better  
S: Sure, whatever...  
L: I have so many thoughts I can't sleep  
She puts her head oh shado's chest and they both looked at the sky through the ceiling windows he had on in his bedroom  
S: Me neither , can you remember the last time we were so close ?  
L: We could have read our thoughts and feelings , now I don't know what you feel or think  
S: It's easy to know what I think or feel , ask me  
L: So what is in your mind ?  
S: I never thought that I'd ever use this bedroom to watch with you the sky again , this isn't dragonia and the sky isn't that beautiful but being with you is the same as back then , I worked hard to make these changes in this place and it was worth. What do you think ?  
L: I couldn't understand much back then , everything you did was new to me but it was pleasant and it warmed my inner without doing much , I wish we never left that moment  
S: So do I.  
And as they said that both have fallen asleep.  
Next morning Shado found a note on his pajamas with a phone number and a message saying " thing time I'll be leaving first , see you in another dream"  
As shado was going to his computer shop he felt a disturbance in the dimensional space between this universe and the dragon universe and he also felt something inside him like someone or something reawakened.  
S: What is this...how can I control dark matter in this universe...what's going on here?  
S: I'm going to call luminis , something's wrong  
As he called luminis she didn't respond and got worried , he tried to feel her presence and she and him had a special spiritual connection  
S: She's there but something's odd , someone I know is there with her.  
When Shado reached there luminis was attacked by the reincarnation of timeos who tried to kill her  
S: I think that's enough , old master please don't do things you'll regret later  
T: She'll kill you too like she did with my parents... she's not worth of your feelings shado...  
S: Don't dare to put my intuition down , I know what I'm doing  
T: Please move aside and let me have this , I will even go past you to avenge my parents  
S: I'm sorry it has to come to this , you taught me everything I know and more  
T: I won't hold back, I'm sorry...  
S:You were like a father to me...  
T: I know... I was always proud of that and of you...don't hold back because of that please  
S: I won't...  
The fight begun and Shado released his dark powers covering him in a black aura , he used speed to counter the acid and poison timeos used and he took the soul of timeos and absorbed it within him leaving his human body fall to ashes who were blown away by wind.  
L: Why did you do that ?  
S: Don't ask silly questions, to protect you , I promised that , remember?  
L: He was the one who took care of you when I put you in that situation...why did you do that for me?  
S: I see my words don't reach to you and you don't understand yet  
He said as he kisses luminis again  
L: Is it worth to feel that for me ?  
S: Every second and decision I take...don't make me repeat myself.  
L: Thank you...  
She said as she hugged Shado while he welcomes that hug and put his hands around her.  
L: When I finish my work I will come to you and cook something , be happy about it  
She said as she smiled with tears in her eyes  
After the sun was set , luminis came to shado's apartment and she made the dinner  
L: Eat up everything or I'll kill you!  
S: That is if the food won't first  
L: You must be depressed because you are fighting with the wrong person here , I SAID EAT UP!  
S: Ok ok , geez , calm down.  
S: Oh crap the food ain't that bad.  
L: I told you , I've been cooking for a long time.  
L: What would you like for dessert?  
S: I'll take it myself  
He said as he dragged luminis towards him and kissed while hugging  
S: Thank you for the effort you put into all of this , you're the sweetest thing I ever tasted  
L: I'm glad you liked it.  
She smiled as she put her head on his shoulder.  
S: I don't know how someone like me deserves such things , I've killed so many...I shouldn't deserve this happiness  
Said shado as he cried remembering the cries of the dragons he murdered.  
L: Like I once had , you also have a darkness inside you , let me take care of it.  
Said luminis and then she kissed shado.  
S: Now that we talk about a darkness , I have a really hard darkness in my pants who needs to be taken care of  
L: Don't worry I'll bring the knife , it will be taken care of that forever.  
S: But I like that darkness ! Please be nice to it !  
L: It can't be helped I guess , let's explore the human pleasures  
S: No need to say twice  
They go to the bathroom and have a shower together and then they go to the bedroom and luminis puts herself on top of shado,  
L: You know this is my first time , I'm not sure if I will be good in this...  
S: Shut up with this nonsense , just relax and let it happen , this is how you experience!  
S: It's also my first time !  
After the long night together, luminis and shado were inseparable , they both love each other deeply and would do anything for another  
They chose to move together and so they did , shado was happy about how his life was going but his powers were getting stronger and he feared that something else will happen soon...  
But that's another story for another chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Empty Shado  
During one night , Shado had a dream with his inner dark self that reawakend inside of him when he used his powers once again , he thought that he got stronger but it was just his other side waking up and releasing his powers. Shado woke up remembering what his other part was saying.  
DS(Dark Shado): You're weak , and you are getting weaker soon you will be so weak that I will break free and kill everyone you love.  
DS: Don't forget that happiness is the death of darkness dragons, you were born in hate , your powers were brought by pain and you won't be anything without them.  
Shado thinks while sitting on the side of his bed.  
S: What am I going to do about him?  
Meanwhile Luminis wakes up and sees shado shaking of fear.  
L: This is the first time I saw you afraid of something  
L: What happend to you ?  
S: Come closer I want to hold you a while...  
L: If it calms you down , okay.  
Shado looks at her while she rests her head on his shoulder and starts crying.  
S: Even though you brought the end to everything should have had , I'm glad I was able to have you like this and to make that dream I had when I had nothing , happen for the few weeks we have lived together , the times you cooked for me , the times we laughed together , the nights we talked until the morning , I'm thankful that you exist and you love me.  
He said as he gave her a kiss while his tears flowed on Luminis's face.

L: Don't give me this look like you want to leave , I'll be destroied if I'd lose you , I haven't known what life is until I've known you , I never knew what real happiness is until you kissed me , I never felt home until I was in your arms so please don't give me that look and then leave me.  
She said as she started crying as she put both of her hands around his waist .  
S: You know I'd have die for you every 100 years from the day I got here just for the day I've met you in that park...  
S: I'd stay with you until the rest of the time but you're not safe with me anymore , my evil self is taking control over me and each second I feel it taking over me , I wouldn't want it to kill you...I wouldn't forgive myself.  
L: At least let me stay in your arms for a bit more...  
S: Here is your home anyway...  
Luminis fell asleep and Shado layed her down and covered her in his favourite blanket , the one he used as a kid when he was afraid of monsters.  
S: I'm sorry I am leaving again from our dream , I hope you can forgive me  
He whispered.  
Shado left with nothing on him , just some clothes he had on, he used his remaining powers to fly away without looking back.  
He landed on a mountain and was atacked by Miraje , he now was the moon god of earth and he watched shado develop all his life until that point where he had less power than him. Miraje looked at shado and said.  
M: You will pay for what you've done to me back then  
S: You taught me a lesson back then , I think I forgot it...the evil inside my heart is again taking over me...this time I allow you to stop me  
M: Very well then , prepare to die.  
Said Miraje as he charged a giant ball of moonlight in his palm  
Meanwhile Shado thinking.  
S: I'm sorry you'll have to live alone Luminis , maybe in another life I can stand up to that part of me and maybe in that life you will be able to forgive me.  
As Miraje charged his atack a wind blast hit him.  
M: Who dares to interfeere with a god's work ?  
Miraje said as a man with glasses in a green shirt was descending from the sky pulverising his finishes cigar with his wind into small pieces that the wind carried away.  
Shallos: I'm sorry but that kid is with me , I'm afraid you can't have his life.  
M: Who are you?  
Sh: Just a loner that likes to fly like there's no ground under him , I'm also a dreamer and the teacher of the man who's under your foot.  
S: Don't tell me you're the wind dragon Shallos ? How in the world are so many dragons here ?  
Sh: I'll explain things later , for now you have to survive... We'll solve your things in time , life is precious , don't waste it because you're afraid of living dangerous, life's what you make out of it so live beautifully until the end.  
S: Oh how wise...that sh*t's totally from G**tama.  
Sh: You know I could let you die...respectless pr*ck.  
S: I'm glad to see you too.  
Sh: Oh well I'll save you since I'm here.  
M: STOP IGNORING ME YOU BASTARDS !  
Said Mirage as his silverish moonlike aura breaks the terrain.  
Shallos gathers around him a wind streams around him.  
Sh: God or not I'm not ready to die yet and I won't.

Shallos turned into air and hit him 1000 times from all directions knocking  
Miraje unconscious and putting a seal on his head that blocked any power output and tied him up taking him and Shado to his lab near the mountains Shallos felt the energy of his former student and the moon god.  
Sh: This is the place I'm living , I would've searched for you sooner but I got busy trying to understand more things about this world , unlike you some haven't gotten all knowledge there is and have to learn.  
S: I actually forgot most of the things I knew on that planet .  
Sh: You were never that smart to begin with.  
S: I could beat you right now if I wanted to  
Sh: Try it , this place is made so that the multidimensional limit is 5D  
S: I've noticed but , I wasn't meaning that , behold Shado's Buddha palm tickeling technique!  
Shado puts himself into the Buddha position and his hands are so fast that it seems he has 9 while tickeling Shallos.  
S: You know this is used as a torture method .  
Sh: HAHHAHAHHHAHA STOP! HAHHAHAHHAH I GIVE UP!HAHHAHAHAH.

S: Ha , now you know who's the king.  
Sh: That was unfair , I wasn't ready for something like that.  
S: Nobody ever is, he he he.

Sh:I can't believe you once were feared by all dragons , they would laugh at your , well telepathically but still.  
Sh: That aside , follow me I have something you will have to do to control your other side or at least lock it again.  
S: Ok  
Said Shado as he goes with Shallos to the door of a white room.  
Sh: I can release the the 5D limit and your evil self can manifest but only near the walls that will nulify anything you throw at them , are you ready ?  
S: He said he wanted to kill what I hold dear, I won't allow him that.  
Sh: Remember , you're yourself but he is also a part of you , maybe it's the part you don't want to accept , don't rip yourself apart , embrace what you are and accept it , maybe you don't have to destroy it.  
Shado goes inside that room and meditates a bit , his evil side starts to manifest and takes over his body , dragon sounds are released and dark energy is spread over the entire room but they are being destroied once they reach the walls.  
Sh: It seems it has begun, I wonder how this manifests , it saddens me to see my student in such a pain but he created this monster himself... I hope it will end soon.  
Meanwhile Shado sees himself as a baby dragon crying for his parents who died while he was in the egg but he was watching the whole thing through others with his telepathy skills, he was afraid and alone , each killed family member weightend his pain and sorrow.  
The manifested evil that controlled the body was crying dark tears while his eyes became blue surrounded by flows of darkness.  
In the meantime Luminis woke up , she washed her face and thought really good what she had to do , she didn't felt hunger or any other needs, she only needed Shado. She felt something inside herself everytime she thought of him , her light powers returned and were amplified by her love for him. She took his favourite black hoodie on and used her new reawakend power to search for him , she was moving at light speed and reached the last place she felt his presence , she has entered the lab and met Shallos.  
L: Where is Shado ?  
Sh: He's a bit...busy.  
L: Take me to him, now !  
Sh: I think he needs a bit of space now.  
He said as he pointed at shado through a window.  
L: W-What's going on here...?  
She said as she saw him in pain.  
L: Shado...don't cry...  
She said crying.  
Luminis had enough standing there and decided to face his darkness and save him, she entered that room.  
L: Give me back my Shado!  
Dark Shado(DS): You are the reason he is in this misery , what gives you the right to come here wanting him back ?  
L: I know and I'm ready to pay for everything, if he's happy , take me and let him be  
DS: I'm sorry I can't fulfill that wish , I think he'd be really mad if I'd do that and I want to have this body a little bit longer.  
L: Then I will be atacking you!  
She Rushes at Dark Shado but instead of hitting him she huggs him.  
DS: I don't know what's the big Idea, do you really want to die?  
L: I'm sorry for all your hate but I'm not here for you.  
L: Shado , if you're there , listen carefully , I'd rather be dead than having you away from me , I want to be able to sleep all my nights on you and I want to was up before you do to watch you a little while you still sleep , I'm only happy when you are with me , also I wanted to tell you later about it but I'm going to have a baby , I want us to be a nice family like you never had when you were little , don't let this little dragon have a parent missing.  
S: I won't let anything stand before me and my family , this body is mine !  
DS: It looks like you've made it Luminis , thank you for taking care of this hopeless soul , I will die in his inner but he also loses all his powers , I can't believe he gave up on his powers for you , what a du***ss.  
L: He won't need to be strong , if something comes to atack us , I will be the one who saves him that time.  
DS: This is so sentimental , no wonder it kills me... gross.

All darkness inside shado diminished and he became a regular human.  
S: Luminis , is that true with use becoming parents?  
L: Yes , it's true...  
S: Holy sh*t , were f**ked  
L: You said it , what are we going to do now , I don't know anything about parenting , my mother wanted to kill my father but he got away before being fed to me...  
S: I didn't even have that...  
L: Yeah I'm sorry for that...  
S: Doesn't matter anymore as long as I have you  
Said shado as he kissed her while he held luminis in his arms.  
L: This is the best thing to ever exist in any universe.  
Sh: So can you leave now ? I'm sick of you both , this isn't a hotel you know.  
S: You're just mad because you chose to be alone , I guess you sucked at having dragon ladies and now even humans don't find you appealing.  
Sh: At least I don't f**k the killer of my parents  
L: Can I kill him, cupcake?  
S: No , and why am I food now ?  
L: Oh I'm sorry I don't know cute nicknames...  
S: It's cute just that I didn't expect that , fine I guess I'm cupcake now.  
L: You know I like cupcakes the most , they're my preferate foods.  
S: Well guess who loves his nickname then , me ha ha ha...  
Whispers to Shallos.  
S: Save meeee...!  
Sh: So can you both just leave ?  
L: Fine , we anyway hated this place.  
S: Yeah it su*ks a*s!  
Sh: This happens when you help someone...  
He said as he facepalms  
Shado and Luminis left and got home really fast because of the power from luminis to travel at light speed but to not hurt shado during that she made a sphere of light energy around her and him, they went home and then rushed to their normal day activities. Meanwhile at Shallos place.  
M: Let me go you freak , I'm a god not a puppet !  
Sh: Maybe I'm going to beat your god ass to release some stress, how about it ?  
M: N-No I'm fine, can I go ?  
Sh: Sure but if you come near Shado again I'll...no actually you'll get killed by his girlfriend.  
Sh: Leave!  
Shallos unties Miraje and he returns to the moon.  
Sh: I wonder what I should do next hmmm.  
Sh: The dimensions are pulsing again , something might happen soon , maybe something from the dragon world is causing this , I don't remember something from there to cause that , could it be a dragon power...I will have to send someone there or maybe I'll check for things myself.  
While Shallos was making his way to dragonia , Shado and luminis have gotten home from their work and just took a bath together.  
L: I can't believe you gave up on your powers for me, you have nothing to protect you while I'm not around. You have a lot of enemies from your past life , if they were to come here ... I wanted to save you , not make you a main target.  
S: I'll be fine, I just couldn't let that good for nothing part of me hurt you.  
Said Shado while wrapping his hands around her.  
L: I don't think there's anything I'd not sacrifice just to be in your arms. And I know I don't say it often or at all but I love you Shado.

S: I know and I probably should say it more than you do because I love you too Luminis.

L: So what would you like to eat ?  
S: Anything you do is good , you chose.  
L: Well I could make salad with grilled chicken breast.  
S: Sounds fine to me , don't overdo it.  
L: I'm giving my best because of you , you should prayse me more  
S: I know, you're the best, luminis !  
Said shado as he kisses her  
L: I'm happy to be alive!  
She thought while shado was kissing her.  
While the two were living normal , shallos just got in Dragonia only to find that the world he once was a part of was under atack , he also got atacked and sent back to earth... what he will do and much more will be written in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

As Shallos woke up he was in a crater he made landing under the portal to that world , it was clear for him that he couldn't manage to defeat the dragons that attacked that world by himself.  
Sh: I need to find a possibility to gather people quickly, I need to defend my world , even if I'm no longer part of it.  
Shallos flew to Shado's place and knocked on his door waiting for him to answer.  
S: What is it , are you ok ? You look like you've had a really bad bar fight.  
S: Come in.  
Shallos entered the apartment and sat down to have a talk with Luminis and Shado.  
Sh: You've both probably wondering how the both of you have your powers or at least one of you have it right now. Dragonia is under attack by the dimension dragon Xenos, he and his minions Algaid and Lus want to take over that universe and they will destroy any dragon there is so they won't ever be reached in power. They managed to kill a few planets but they are getting stronger by each planet. They are the cause for the portal that is leaking energy and other elements in this parallel world.  
L: We have to do something , and with we I mean myself because I was once ruling that world.  
S: As if I'd let you go pregnant out of this room , I'm going , is there any method to gain my powers back ?

Sh: maybe not all of them but you could summon your sword , your spiritual energy seems to be equal to the one humanoids had back on our world.  
S: Now I have to remember how I did it last time even though I had it once and I never summoned it.  
Sh: You don't need something special just think of something and call it like this.  
Sh: Show yourself , wind blade!  
Shallos said as he lifts his hand into the air and summoned a hilt with a blade made of air streams.  
S: I'm going to try something I've always wanted to , I wonder if it works.  
S: Erscheine, Klinge der ewigen dunkelheit ( Ger." Appear Blade of eternal darkness)  
Shado hits with his fist into a dark portal and grabs his sword from there , it's how he remembers it from that planet alignment only that now the eye in the middle of the sword was moving,  
DS: How am I still existing? And why can I see myself? I thought I was dead!

Sh: It seems that you were only sealed away , the white dragon power has that special ability, I should've thought of that but if Shado was ok I didn't want to think too much about it.  
Sh: You're now a sword don't be so sad , you will soon kill again , we are going to save that rock where you've been born on.  
S: Yeah you should be happy you wil have some action , now I wonder how much of my power I still can use .  
Sh: You can use all your abilities but you've been weakened because you have been happy a lot of time.  
Sh: You and I will have to train before heading to Dragonia  
S: I don't know if that works for me , I used to get stronger by strong negative emotions…but I have a plan.  
Sh: I guess I will have to take you back to that room and you will have to find a way to unleash your power in a way or another.  
And so the two have gone to Shallos's Lab where they have trained to improve their abilities. It was a training with two types of exercise , sword training and meditation. Through the sword training he managed to handle the blade that is now the body of his subsconscient self, known as Dark Shado. After the training when Shado called his sword , as he picked it up , dark matter started covering him and forming a scale-like armor with wings around him and his whole body was resonating with his soul , he seemed calm yet his feelings were wild and expressed anger and pain. As Shado and Shallos arrive in Dragonia , the world as they knew it was a battlefield full of craters and it seemed like that world was dead but Shado who just got back to that world was again in control of every dark bit of that world and he felt the dragons that were hiding , as the two have gone into that world deeper they found one of the dragons who was responsible for everything , they found Lus the meteor dragon who was searching for more people to kill , the dragon was huge even compared to a normal dragon , he was several times bigger than them. Shado seemed like a little ant compared to his body.  
Lus tried to stop Shado to death but he was just slow compared to his opponent. Shado powered up his blade enlarging it enough to cut through Lus and defeating him. After Shado cut the soul of that dragon , it came as pure energy inside the sword making that sword and Shado stronger. Shado's body was trembling as he felt again that his power grew and he was thinking.  
S: I missed that , if I could control this power I get and not get out of control like I did last time.  
DS: That would've happened if I was still in your body , now that I'm just a tool , the only thing I can control is my power as a weapon.  
S: Oh… well I guess I will have to save this world, again.  
Sh: I'm glad you killed him quick but I would've liked to try my power also out.  
S: I can sense 2 more dragons that are way stronger than the ones hiding , let's split and you get something to do also.  
Sh: Show me the direction of any of those two , I don't care which I fight I was some fun too.  
S: In that direction is a dragon magnet dragon , you can have him.  
Sh: Fine , don't die, we meet here again after you finish of that other dragon.  
S: Since when do I need your concern ? I'm going to make it somehow.  
And so the two dragon warriors went to their opponents, as Xenos was near , Shado has gotten to his fight sooner.  
S: Who are you and what do you plan on my planet ?  
X: I don't need to explain anything to you , you're just a human and I've destroyed a planet full of weak creatures like yourself.  
S: Oh so there were humans in this universe… Doesn't matter now, I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart.  
X: You cocky little… well , I guess killing another ant won't make my day plan go to waste.  
As Xenos finished what he had to say he uses a dimensional ray against Shado , which he blocked with his sword an deflected it.  
S: Is that all you can do ? Come , kill me , show me what you got.  
X:…  
Xenos started to get angry and used his claws and tail to attack Shado but he was too quick.  
X: This isn't fair you're too small to hit.  
S: Oh aren't we a little too pretentious , very well I shall grant you your wish.  
Shado started to expand his dark energy and create a giant avatar of himself around his body which he controlled like it was his own, and he didn't lose any speed dispite becoming bigger.

They were even in mass yet Shado was stronger which made Xenos lose his mind.  
X: How does a little human have so much power …HOW?  
S: I'm going to tell you my name , maybe that will clear this little riddle in your head, my name is Shado , I'm the last darkness dragon and king of this planet , now to quote my favorite cartoon character, this is my swamp!  
Said Shado as he rips out Xenos's soul and feeds it to his sword.  
S: Well it looks that I've made a mess around here , I wonder if it still works…  
Shado fills the holes in the ground using his telekinetic powers and he takes seeds from places that still are not destroyed and plants them.  
S: I hope you will be as beautiful as I've seen you the first time, I'd love to bring my kid here so he can watch your sky in the night and fall asleep on your soft grass , here have my energy and survive, I've come back so everything will be fine now. Shado said as he shared his power with the planet helping it to recover from the damage it took from the dragon attackers. Meanwhile Shallos Just getting to Algaid who was searching for the magnetic poles of the planet to gain the power of gravity by absorbing the magnetic waves.  
Sh: Have you lost youself?  
A: I don't think a human should put me such questions on a planet where only dragons live.  
Sh: In other contexts you may have had a point there but , I'm neither a human , and neither am I on the wrong planet.  
Shallos calls forth the winds of dragonia and it covers him many tornados that shape his old dragon form .  
A: You have to be completely dumb to think I don't know the weakness of a tornado.  
Says Algaid as he changed and blasted the middle of the tornados making them disappear.  
Sh: To be honest it would be rather boring if I had to win really quick , so let me show you another trick of mine.  
Shallos calls his wind sword and as he swings it once he creates a hurricaine and several tornados that pushes the dragon miles away and then all the winds and storms formed his blade which was cutting the air on the way to Algaid's landing , he formed a metallic shield around himself but Shallos cut the shield and a few mountains on a area of 10 miles. Everything cut in that area was reduced to dust including the magnet dragon, and Shallos Absorbed his soul and powers. Shallos and Shado met where they promised they would and were heading back but before leaving , the darkness dragon had one more thing to do so he said.  
S: This place needs a real king , not someone who leaves it alone …  
He then took Timeos's soul and gave him a new body.  
S: Father I'm sorry it took so long but I think you belong here more than you belonged in that world.  
Said Shado as he kneeled in front of his first master  
T: Get up , explain what you did , how am I alive and what is this body I am in … I'm a dragon again…  
S: I've gave this world someone worthy of the King's name , someone who can protect it , you are now Timeos the poisoning darkness , enjoy half of my power , you will probably need it in the future but If you need me , you know where I am and next time be nice to my wife , she'll be having your grandson soon.  
T: So will she feed you to him?  
S: That only worked here and probably won't happen on earth , she's been adapting herself to the human life pretty beautiful.  
T: Will you ever come back here ?  
S: Sure , I will have to show my kid who the grandfather is.  
T: Take care then , I will have to make this planet alive again , maybe I can convince those dragons to stop hiding .  
S: It's been 8 minutes since we're here , time in that world was going faster when we were here , I wonder how much time has passed.  
Sh: I think the flow of time is now 1 month per minute spent here so I'd say 8 month by now.  
S: We have to leave , now !  
Sh: Fine , see you sometime , old friend  
T: Farewell…  
Shado leaps in front of him with the speed of darkness and starts flying reaching the portal in a second going through the portal and reaching home 8 months and 1 day in earth time. Luminis was waiting for him while she was 1 week away from giving birth.  
As he opens the door a unknown woman was in his apartment it seems like she was luminis's best friend , she helped her take care of herself during the days where she couldn't move too well.  
S: Who are you and where is Luminis?  
Alexis: I'm her best friend and she is not feeling too well during because of the pregnancy, and who are you?  
S: I'm the one guilty for the baby, now let me enter my house , please  
A: Where have you been all this time? What makes you think you have the right to come home now?  
S: I have no f**ing time for this…  
Shado uses hypnosis on the girl and puts her sleep on the couch while he rushes to Luminis.  
S: Are you okay? I'm sorry I was late , the planet is safe now.  
L: I'm glad you've come back sooner , I wanted you to be here in this moment! I would have been scared without you…  
S: Don't worry , I won't ever leave you alone like this.  
Said Shado as he kisses his sweaty and beautiful girlfriend.  
L: I can notice you've come back weaker , what happened ?  
S: Well I've gave my old man another chance and half of the power I had at that time and now he's protecting what we hold dear , I kind of promised that we will visit him later on and have him see our child , he also said you will kill me and feed me to our kid.  
L: If you were coming too late , that was one of my options , I even thought of a knife for it.  
L: Just kidding , I'm not going to do such horrible things to you, I'd never allow anything to kill you.  
S: I know, you are my light afterall.  
Shado took Luminis's hand and held it for the rest of that week. On the day she was meant to give birth they got to the hospital and Shado never left the bed she was in still holding her hand, even when he fell asleep next to her.  
Luminis took the whole pregnancy thing easier because Shado never left her and held her hand. After the baby was out and they both had to hold it , they felt a pleasure they never felt before , they felt like they achieved something unique , they never knew they could feel , it wasn't something dragon related , it was simple and human yet it felt like magic. Less they knew about long nights and changing diapers but as the voice of this tale I'm going to skip these details , far more interesting things are to happen in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V  
Family

Time passes and in the 8 years of a lot of things changed , Shado married Luminis after she gave birth and after the marriage they had another kid.  
So the little boy who was named Taka had a small sister on the way to enter the family. Shado needed more money so he hired someone to take care of his pc shop and studied psychology and became a therapist. Luminis had gotten her own restaurant and she was only making sure everything went well there from time to time. Shado was doing great with helping people get over things thanks to his newest energy technique , the darkness orb. That orb had the power to absorb all the negative feelings of a person and change them into darkness that Shado needed so each patient was making him stronger while he was actually helping people get over depression and other feelings that were making their life hard , they managed after the therapies to start living again and thanked Shado. Their life was good , they afforded to move out of that apartment and made a house near the city they were working. They designed it so that where their bedroom was the ceiling was made of strong glass so they can watch the stars together. The house had two kid rooms , stairs that lead on the next floor and a balcony that had a big table with an umbrella in the middle of it where they sat whenever it was raining so they could sit and watch nature it there was no strong wind , otherwise they would've gotten wet. Shado had his library room where he was actually hiding the mystic things he's been creating over the years of controlling his abilities. Also they made a multimedia room with a big tv that was connected to Shado's computer where he had all movies they wanted to watch. Saturday nights was Anime movie time and they were watching from 20:00 to 00:00 movies as a family , the couch was big but the kids just loved to hug a lot while watching the movies so Shado was tackled by his daughter Lumia, which of course was the name chosen by her mother while Luminis had the little Taka clinging on her. The parents were happy because their little children were loving them. As cute as it was having the little ones around , they've fallen asleep after just a movie so Shado took them both to Taka's room because siblings should be sleeping together to bond , that's at least what the father thought. Before putting of the lights Shado kissed both on the forehead and told them that he loves them even if they were asleep. Meanwhile Luminis asks.  
L: Why did you do so much time there?  
S: I've put the kids to sleep and well I did this…  
Said Shado as he kissed her on the forehead.  
S: This kind of kiss is symbolic , it means I want to protect you.  
L: It's improbable that you could protect me  
S: I hope I won't be needed to do so, but I would do it if I you were in danger, but you're too strong to be in danger.  
L: Maybe you don't realize but you're saving me everyday , from loneliness, from hate , from everything I was fearing back then.  
S: I'm glad I was able to do this… you're the only thing that ever mattered to me , you and now our children.  
L: The boy is really starting to go after you , he's gentle and sensitive and he'll be making so many girls cry.  
Said Luminis as she started laughing.  
S: I'm never going to make you cry again I promise on my life.  
Said Shado as he kisses her.  
L: It's not fair , why are you so sweet?  
S: You make me be me , I won't be able to feel this way if you wouldn't exist.  
Said Shado as he looks Luminis in her white beautiful eyes.  
L: I've met so many guys before meeting you that night , yet never could look at me like you do , it feels like you're looking into my soul and you love what you see.  
S: Well I will need their address , the names of how many dared to try to kiss you, I will torture them to death!  
Said Shado as he summoned his Sword.  
L: Calm down cupcake , you're the only one who kissed me or done anything , I didn't want to forget you so I tried to find a guy who was like how I remembered you from that world , nobody was even close to who you are.  
S: Of course pfft!  
Puts the sword away.  
S: It's not like anyone can be so perfect like me, hahahaha!  
L: You sure like bragging about yourself…  
S: Sorry I kind of felt like proud of myself a bit there…he he.  
L: You should be , you're the best , but maybe praise me too…  
Said Luminis as she kisses Shado with passion.  
S: I'm sorry , you're the best female , no you're the best being I ever met and loved , I'm glad my ego didn't kill what ended up to be my haven.  
Shado then pats her head with a hand and with the other he hugs her.  
S: I'm sorry for whatever happened to you before I was able to exist, I'm happy you managed to survive until we met.  
Said Shado while kissing her shoulder.  
L: I've had much to endure but , I don't mind anything that happened as long as it lead to our life.  
S: By the way , as we were talking about our kids the girl has your beauty but she has my character , unlike the boy who has your sadistic character, she has your eyes and she clings on me like you do.  
L: Well she just knows where it's safe , I knew it too when you held me and I still feel secure. I don't know what that prophecy was about , but that old dragon was sure right , you've defeated me so much in so many ways.  
S: Well he probably didn't knew himself but you lost that time but I lost until now , I've lost my hate , I've lost my loneliness and I've lost my heart to you. I wish there were words to tell you how much I love you but there aren't , I don't have enough to give you for what you gave me.  
L: Shhhhhh… you're already giving me more than I deserve , my heart was never this alive until you've awakened it , don't overdo it , I don't have words to explain what I feel either so I'm just going to do my best to make you happy.  
S: I never thought I'd learn anything anymore , I guess you taught me something today.  
Said Shado as he puts his hands around Luminis and kisses her for 15 minutes , while Luminis starts to get horny so they go to the bedroom.  
The next day the kids woke up the parents to make them ready for kindergarten and school. Luminis had made some sandwiches and cut apples mixed with banana slices in different recipients and packed them for school. The kids were used to the fact that their parents were sleeping much time so they woke up at 5 and woke them up. Luminis then started to make coffee and cook something for Shado while he was taking a shower.  
The kids were having cereal and orange juice , Luminis only poured the juice in , while the children were already knowing how to make cereal without making mess , well at least Taka who was pouring milk for his small sister who was only 6 years old. Taka loved his little sister and when they were going to school he always held her hand so she doesn't get lost , even though the school wasn't this big. For Lumia , her big brother was a hero , he was always nice to her and he even was buying her sometimes sweets between periods because she was too small and shy to get them herself. Taka brought Lumia to the kindergarten who was in the same building as the school he was in. When he got there he was always polite to the kindergarten teacher and asked her to take really good care of his small sister until he came back to take her home. Taka wasn't that good in learning and his teachers weren't exactly good at explaining what he didn't understand so he usually asked Shado about the things in school he didn't get. The father of course was searching on the internet to see what they mean and explained to his son. After Taka finished his school hours he'd go to pick up his sister and wait for Shado to come take them home. Shado came to take them with a taxi but Taka wanted to walk home so his father paid the taxi until the school and all 3 were walking holding hands. Lumia was kind of sleepy and Shado saw that so he said.  
S: I see your sister is sleepy I will carry her home.  
T: No , dad I'm going to carry her , I'm a man now  
S: Yeah you are , a 8 years old man , well if you can carry her on your back I won't take her from you.  
T: Okay…I will try my best.  
Said Taka while carrying his small sister on his back prideful.  
Once they reach home Shado takes Lumia in his arms and puts her to sleep.  
Then he goes in the kitchen to praise his son.  
S: Did you know Taka carried alone his sister until home?  
L: Oh really ? he's such a strong boy  
Taka was the proudest kid in the world at that moment  
T: It wasn't difficult at all.  
S: I'm going to go shopping today , do you want to come with me , son ?  
T: Yes I want to, dad!  
So Shado took his car and drove to the supermarket and they both started to chose what Luminis needed. Then they both put the groceries in the car but before going home Shado takes the boy to a place he liked to visit , there were the best cakes ever and he bought a big cake and two small ones they ate there.  
S: Do you want some soda, son ?  
T: Yes!  
Said Taka with cake on his nose, while Shado held himself from bursting in laugh.  
S: You know , people eat cake with their mouth not their nose, hahhahahaha!  
T: I don't eat cake often so I couldn't hold myself from eating like that.  
S: Maybe it's my fault, we should eat more often sweets but they're not that healthy.  
Said Shado wile wiping his son's nose and face.  
T: It tastes better if we do that sometimes and not all of the time.  
S: I'm glad you think like that , I'm proud of you son and I'm proud you take care of your sister, you're a good kid.  
Says Shado while he gives Taka a dose of soda and pats his head.  
T: And you're the best dad, ever!  
S: Don't tell mom about you having so much sweet things she'll beat me to death.  
T: Don't worry we'll keep this a secret , if you can pay me to keep it.  
S: You're just as evil as your mom is !  
T: I take that as a good thing , since you love her.  
S: You got me with that one, now let's head home  
T: Okay.  
Shado takes what he bought from that shop and drives home, he locked the door from the car and just realized that his son put himself on the second car seat but he didn't wanted to be a bad parent so he changed the length of the seat belt and drove slow and with care , while his son was watching the stars through the window.  
S: I guess you have that from me and your mom.  
T: What ?  
S: You love stars like we do.  
T: Of course , they're beautiful who doesn't love them.  
S: True , I guess I never thought about that this way.  
The two reach home and unpack what they bought, meanwhile Lumia woke up and was trying to help her mother with food , of course Luminis gave her something easy to do so she could manage it.  
Lu: Daddy , me and mommy made food together  
S: Oh really? I'm proud of you , my little princess!  
Said Shado as he kisses her forehead.  
S:I brought something , I got a cake , something sweet for my sweet family  
T: I helped him pick it!  
L: I'm proud of my two big men.  
T: I'm going to eat my slice tomorrow , I'm going to sleep.  
L: Ok, wash your teeth and change into your pajamas  
S: He's such a good kid…  
L: We're either having kids that know how to behave or we actually are good parents.  
S: I wouldn't give me any credit for this , you're the better parent.  
L: I love it when you praise me like that.  
Said Luminis while blushing.  
Lu: Mami , change me so I can go to sleep too  
Lu: I want to be ready tomorrow for kindergarten, Taka is going to sleep and I want to wake up at the same time he does.  
L: Okay , I'm going to change your clothes , I'll be back in a bit cupcake.  
Said Luminis and then she's gone changing Lumia's clothes.  
L: I'm done with our little princess , so how was your day ?  
S: It was just perfect , I had a nice day at work since nobody came to the therapy , then I've gone to school to pick up the kids but they wanted to walk so we walked home and then cake.  
L: You're only happy because the cake.  
S: You got me there…  
T: Dad , can you tell me and Lumia a story ?  
S: Sure , just get ready and I'll come to you and tell you the story.  
And so Shado had told them the story about the small darkness dragon who once defeated the dragon of light and brought peace to Dragonia. The kids were so amazed about the story that they wanted to know more but the only thing Shado said is that , the darkness dragon lived happily ever after and so he ended the story.  
The next day some bullies hated to see Taka being happy and when he came back from the kindergarten room they started to call him names and push him.  
T: I don't know you , just leave me alone.  
He said but they didn't listen to him and pushed him agin.  
T: I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE !  
His anger caused a shockwave that pushed all the bullies away and he had gone to his classroom. Later he was not sure about what happened but he remembered that his father told him something about dragons with such powers so he thought he was one for some reason, he had no idea how true his guess was.


End file.
